Free Falling
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: When LA becomes too much for Kendall, he must escape to his safe haven. But is that enough? Can Jo help him? Kendall x Jo! This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


**This oneshot is part of Big Time Rush Day! Thank you JaylaHeart for asking me to write for this special occasion (BTW check her out), BTW (2nd time i said that) have you noticed i enjoy writing one-shots more than chapter stories? strange, right? Anyways, I have a two-shot on the way and a few other ideas. I might add a story of just one-shots, or maybe not... I need some help with ideas. I have a little virus called writers block and let me tell you .NASTY! Ever since I watched Big Time Move (aka the part at the end with Lucy and Kendall) I haven't been in a kendall x jo mood...i do accept the lucy and kendall thing now, but Jo is way better for him, but its his life to ruin. Okay im REALLY off topic now...**

**Okay, so a few more stories on the way, but .IDEAS! Please help me help you :) I couldn't come up with a name for this story, but its the longest one-shot so far! YAY! And thank all of you guys for the LOVE! You make it worth it!**

**Without anymore further aduuuuuu...my story!**

**Disclaimer: Ha I lied :) I don't own BTR, or any characters, but word on the street is Kendall is being auctioned off...Just Kiddn' y'all!**

**Enjoy!**

****PEACE LOVE AND BIG TIME RUSH!****

Jo timidly knocked on the door to 2J and stepped back slightly. She wasn't surprised when Logan answered the door with a half-hearted smile. He ushered her in and as she looked around, she noticed Camille sitting on the arm of the orange sofa. She smiled at her and turned around to face Logan as he shut the door. "How is he doing?"

He sighed and sat next to Camille. She patted his leg sympathetically. "He's okay. He left about an hour ago."

She nodded, "Thanks Logie. I'm sorry to interrupt." She sent a smirk and raised eyebrow at Camille, meaning _We'll talk about this later._ Logan looked over at her, but she left without another word.

Jo texted her dad, making sure he knew where she was going, so he didn't have another heart attack and send out the FBI for her. She hailed the nearest taxi, gave the man directions, and just sat back to take a breath. She watched the tall buildings pass by in a blur and smiled as they started spacing out and decreasing in size. She paid the man and walked through a pair of familiar doors. A wave of frigid air engulfed her as she mentally scolded herself for not bringing a jacket. Jo noticed the deserted lobby and headed towards the rink where she heard skating and slapping.

She rubbed her arms, but smiled nonetheless when she saw Kendall skating up and down the rink with ease. He wore his Minnesota Wild jersey, but didn't have his padded pants or helmet on. She quietly slipped into the first row of bleachers and watched him with awe.

She still struggled to comprehend how he simply escaped from the drama of LA, every time it became too unbearable. She couldn't do that as easily as he. Jo loved LA as much as the next guy, but, like Kendall, she needed a break. But she just couldn't leave the Palmwoods' as easy as Kendall does. She doesn't know why, but it continues to bug her. She does train in Judo, but then there's the problem of finding a partner to take down, and she's already fought pretty much everyone in the building, or at least the naive ones. She sometimes gets mad at herself because she can't walk away from her busy schedule. However, Kendall provides her with time to herself and him, which she doesn't mind at all.

She continued to watch him skate with such grace that she pictures him figure skating dressed from head to toe in a glittery, sparkly, sequenced, leotard. She suppressed her laughter, but it took a _lot_ of will power. He skated through cones, took slap and wrist shots, worked on controlling the puck with his stick, and just let loose on the ice, skating a free lance. She loved watching him like this; no distractions, no stress, and no worries. The idea of learning how to ice skate was becoming more appealing by the way he made it look effortless.

As he cruised the length of the rink, he took a wrist shot from the other side, and of course it sailed in. He danced around in victory, whilst announcing in a deep voice, "And that, ladies and gentleman, ties up the game between the Minnesota Wild and the Philadelphia Flyers, thanks to rookie, Kendall Knight. This is his second goal of the game. With only two minutes left in the last period, Minnesota needs a miracle to win this game."He took the puck and passed it back and forth, until he announced again, "And it comes down to this folks. A single penalty shot by young Knight. He winds up and...WOW FOLKS! THE MINNESOTA WILD HAVE DONE IT! THEY HAVE WON THE STANLEY CUP! WHAT A DEBUT BY KENDALL KNIGHT!" In a lower voice he mimicked a cheering crowd and started waving to pretend fans. Coincidentally, he waved to the 'fans' opposite her.

Jo decided now would be a good of a time as ever to reveal her presence. She clapped loudly, and stood up with a smug smile. The repeated echo shattered the silence of the rink Kendall had grown used to.

He whipped around to the sudden intrusion, but smiled at his number one fan and skated over to the side of the rink where Jo presided. He came to an abrupt halt at the wall and the miniscule ice particles flew up from the sheet of ice and stuck to his jeans. He crossed his arms atop the barrier and meticulously intertwined his cold, and possibly turning numb, fingers with hers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without a hint of sarcasm or irritation present in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." He raised his bushy brows in question.

"You know this is my home away from home."

"I heard you were having a rough day with Gustavo, so I came here, like the amazing girlfriend I am," he rolled his eyes, "to cheer you up and to watch you score the game winning goal for the Stanley Cup."

He chuckled at her reference to his pretend scenario. "Well then, you've come to the right place!"

She laughed alongside him as she glanced up at his face. "You know, your pink cheeks really bring out your eyes." She said matter-of-factly. "And now they're getting even redder," she added as he blushed from her earlier statement.

"Look who's talking. Someone forget a coat this morning." he chided as she continued to shiver. "Come here," he said coercing himself on top of the wall with outstretched arms. She gladly obliged.

Her rosy cheeks were surrounded by his upper body and he enveloped her body in his warm cocoon. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as his legs hung loosely over the edge. Her body was in complete bliss and ecstasy as she reveled in the moment. She no longer shivered out of coldness, but out of closeness. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and huddled closer to her face. The only noise came from the faulty air conditioner and the occasional banging of his skates against the wall.

"Mmmm. So. Do you want to leave?" he whispered against her cheek.

"Only when you're ready. I like watching you, it's fun." she smiled, her eyes closing to keep her breathing and heart beat under control.

"Ah, so you _have_ taken a liking for hockey. I knew it was only a matter of time." Kendall announced in triumph.

"I guess so. I don't know. I've come here to pick you up a lot and I've seen you in a different mood than you're normally in."

"Yeah it relaxes me. But it's not the only thing that does that..." he said, dropping an intimation.

She blushed in response, but replied with," Is there another girl I should be worried about?"

"Hahaha! Very funny!" he replied sarcastically.

"I try!" she batted her eyelashes, "But seriously if you want to stay, I don't mind at all." She opened her eyes, just to be hypnotized by his green eyes staring back at her.

"Who's going to keep you warm?" he asked, looking down at her body clinging to his.

"Uh..."

"Here, I have something you can wear." he said, ready to move over to his bag.

"No!" she whined. "Too cold to move, you carry me with you." She clung on for emphasis.

He lightly chuckled, "Okay, okay, whiny. But you better hold on tight." He was taken a little aback when she jumped into his lap, but remained focused in order to keep Jo from landing on the ice. He swung his legs over, one at a time, and once he adjusted to the extra weight, he moved Jo to his back. She continued to hang on around his neck and also by wrapping her legs around his waist. Her head rested atop his shoulder as she inhaled his scent; a mix of sweat and cologne. He adroitly skated with the weight on his back over to the other side where he had left his bag. He rummaged through his bag, throwing things everywhere. Jo literally looked over his shoulder at his messy bag.

"Aha! Found it!" he shouted, elated. He held up a maroon Minnesota Wild sweatshirt. The yellow insignia on the front was fading, but it looked intact nonetheless. He turned around and lowered me onto the ledge. From the moment of impact, my butt felt frosty as well as the rest of my body once he left my side. He handed me the sweatshirt and started to skate around me.

As I lifted the sweatshirt over my head, his normal sweet scent engulfed me. I put the hood over my blond head, trying to keep my ears from freezing off. My hands found shelter in the large pocket and I finally stopped shivering.

He came to a halt in front of me, of course with a smirk. "Better?" I nodded.

My butt was still numb, even if I'd only sat there for a few minutes. I hopped off the temporary seat, trying to look cool in front of him, unfortunately, that's not my area of expertise. I realized-obviously too late- that the ice was slippery, and I lost my footing. Now my butt was cold _and _wet. Great.

Kendall's uncontrollable laughter broke the silence. I seriously thought he would fall as well, but he's too good of a skater for that. I obviously don't know him well enough.

As soon as he fell, I started cracking up. I rose to my feet and held onto the side for support. My sides ached from laughing. I glanced over at him as he tried to regain his composure. He stood up and chuckled.

"Can we forget this ever happened?" he asked jokingly but his eyes were pleading. I guess he was worried about the guys picking fun of him.

"I won't tell anyone."

He waltzed over and placed his hands on either side of my body on the wall and leaned in. "Good, I would die of embarrassment if the guys found out you made me fall ... they'd never let me live it down." he whispered.

She giggled, "Well I'm glad I have that affect on you."

"Ah, but you use that to your advantage."

She laughed, "Very true. You are becoming very observant." She playfully patted his head like you do with young children.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows in agreement. "I have, haven't I."

"But you have much to learn." she said slyly. She ducked under his arms and left him standing there agape.

"What do you mean?" he trailed off. He squinted his eyes and his eyebrows scrunched together in question and of accusation.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes, trying to portray an innocent girl. She revealed the keys from behind her back and tauntingly jingled them in front of her face.

He instantly stood up straight and cried, "Hey! How'd you get those?"

She playfully shrugged and started walking on the ice. Not a good idea. She almost lost her balance, but she spread her arms and feet out to steady herself. Not long after, Kendall cruised over and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She subconsciously melted into his embrace and felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He whispered, "How did you get those? Hmm?" in her ear with a low chuckle.

She smirked, although he couldn't see it. "So you're telling me, you _don't_ remember that you put them in the same hoodie I'm wearing right now? Interesting." She felt him stiffen when he realized she was indeed correct.

"Woops."

She laughed at his lack of words. As far back as she can remember, he'd always been a man of talking. To see him at a loss was a real treat. She credited herself as the cause, along with other achievements made today.

"So...can I have them back?" he asked after a short pause.

"Hmmm. I don't know..." She smiled. "Okay, I've decided to be nice and give them back to you."

He whooped a little and skated around to face her. He outstretched his hand, palm up, awaiting his keys. "On one condition." She smiled mischievously.

"Anything for you, my love." he said ardently. He stepped backwards with his right leg as he bowed to her.

She giggled, and replied with, "Thank you, kind sir."

"Now what shall be your request, m'lady?" he asked with the same fake accent.

"Don't laugh, but...can you teach me how to ice skate?" she asked hesitantly.

Complete and utter silence fell over the rink like a thick fog in the early morning. Kendall stood there speechless and Jo stood there with the same look as she had when she asked; it read 'I'm afraid of what you'll say'.

He brushed away a fake tear and covered his mouth as he sniffled and blinked rapidly. "I'm touched you'd ask me to help you-Jo Taylor-learn the art of skating, which means a move toward HOCKEY!"

She rolled her eyes, "I asked you to teach me to _ice skate_. Not how to play hockey."

He shrugged, "It's still a move in the right direction."

"So is that a yes?" she asked nervously.

"Why of course!" he held out his hand and led her back to his bag. "Here, I think I have a pair of James' skates in here." he said digging through his bag again.

"How small _are_ his feet?" she'd never noticed how small his feet were until now when she remembered his dainty shoes in the hallway.

He pulled out a pair of hockey skates, which didn't look that small to her. The black and white skates had scuff marks and rips and tears, but they looked well worn. She was fine with that. She'd rather wear a pair that was worn in and be comfy than a new pair that would dig into her heels. "He wears a size 8 men's. These are a little big for you, but I'm a 10, Carlos is a 10 1/2, and Logan is an 11, and I don't think you want to wear your shoes with skates." He smiled.

"Why do you have his skates in your bag anyway?" She asked skeptically.

"Just in case you decided to skate with me one of these days, I'd be ready! Today is finally that day! Your welcome, by the way." He handed her the skates and lifted her up on the edge to lace her skates.

She laughed, "Smart thinking." It took him only a few minutes to lace them up like a pro, and he slapped the side of her right skate, letting her know she was all ready. "Thank you. You really are an amazing guy, Kendall."

He smiled genuinely and placed his hands on either side of her body to steady himself as he leaned in. He captured her lips and instantly felt lightheaded. He missed these moments. He'd try to sneak in a quick kiss occasionally, but nothing like this. It was like his dreams, but so much more. After a few minutes, the two lovers pulled back with goofy smiles on their face. "Your welcome. Now are you ready to ICE SKATE?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." He offered her a hand and lifted her off the wall and onto her feet. She wobbled a bit and clung onto his torso.

He chuckled, "Jo, I won't let you fall. I promise." She gazed into his eyes and smiled.

**PEACE LOVE AND BIG TIME RUSH!**

Kendall pulled Jo along as she continued to skate around the rink. He skated backwards to keep an eye and hand on her. She hadn't fallen yet-if you don't count before she was wearing skates-even though it had been a close call a few times. She hadn't complained once and always wore a grin. She legitimately enjoyed it, especially because Kendall was there. He held both of her hands and he never took his eyes off her. She radiated beauty; the way her hair fell over her eyes, the way her eyes twinkled when she'd skate without falling. The way she'd cling to him sent shivers up his spine.

"Okay Jo, I'm going to let go." he told her as they turned.

She instantly tensed up. "I don't think that's a good idea. We've only been skating for a few minutes, and I'm going to fall!"

"We've been skating for an _hour_, AND you're doing an amazing job. If you do fall, I'll catch you. Okay?" She didn't respond. She just gnawed on her lip nervously. "Jo, you can do this! I believe in you." She looked up and nodded.

As he let go of my hands, I suddenly felt a ping of strength from his encouraging words. I stood up straighter and I took a step with my left skate and glided with the other. I'm doing it! I'm REALLY doing it! My smile was so big, my cheeks hurt. "Jo, you're doing it! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I laughed at him, which distracted me and I lost my balance.

I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I'd fall. Why did I let him convince me to learn the hardest thing known to man? I-

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my upper body. I glanced up at Kendall and smiled. He kept his promise. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He helped me to my feet and draped an arm around my shoulders. "Plus, you did _really_ well. Between you and me, you did better than Carlos did when he first learned."

I felt that much prouder. I knew he'd never let me fall. He was my guardian angel and I trusted him with my life. My only fatal flaw.

Even through my life-and-death situation, I skated with him for another hour. I cherished our time together, and I warmed up to skating. It was exhilarating, and yet it puzzled me; how could a pair of skates and a rink make you feel to free and liberated? Maybe some of that feeling was a side effect from Kendall, but still. Now I understood why we loved it so much. Even though I continued to fall-and Kendall continued to catch me-I enjoyed the rush I got from falling. It's almost indescribable. I'm guessing Kendall will be happy about this...but he's not the only one.

He can finally check that off his bucket list.

**PEACE LOVE AND BIG TIME RUSH!**

Each and every time he came to skate, I'd find my way to the rink and we'd skate together. I continued to improve, and as time wore on, I could skate as well as him. I remember the day he taught me how to play hockey and the time we played each other...

But that's a different story.

1

22

333

4444

55555

666666

7777777

88888888

999999999

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

**Do you like my geometric figure? ironic isnt it? Well all i ask is you review(PLEASE) and tell me what you want me to write about! Love y'all! PEACE LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!**


End file.
